Neo Metal Sonic and the Brotherhood of Steel
by Insert Pure Edge
Summary: Metal sonic is back, (This is the metal sonic from Sonic Heroes, otherwise known as "The Metal Overlord" Or "Neo metal sonic") He has escaped G.U.N and is on a journey to learn what is the mysterious power that The supposed "Sonic Heroes" used to defeat him he will stop at nothing to rebuild his armies.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of G.U.N headquarters, I was wearing the visage of a soldier who just was sent home, his genetic makeup was easy to copy. I set off in a brisk walk, straight into an alleyway, I was eventually satisfied that I was alone, I willed my body to change into a metallic sheen, as necessary in my liquid metal body and I transformed to the next best thing to my true form, Sonic the Hedgehog, I then raced off at the speed of sound, receiving multiple friendly greetings and friendly faces.

Oh how I missed moving this quickly in that horrid cell at G.U.N, but first, I NEED to find who I, the owner of the face I wore, I was furious at the original for beating me so many times. He had the odd ability to defeat me when I had the ultimate power; I had surpassed even Chaos, the god of destruction's perfect form, yet Sonic and his "friends" managed to defeat him with a special power source called "teamwork." I must find this power so I can conquer yet again and have no one stand in my way, mindless minions obviously didn't work, I need to understand, otherwise, I won't have a chance again.

My databanks then pulled one file before I was captured, it was HIM, he was looking down on me, AGAIN, "We're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic said, "Anytime you want a rematch, let me know," Don't worry, Hedgehog, I will let you know, but until then, teach me… I thought before changing my mass once more into a common mobian as I approached Knothole.

 **This is a story I had an idea on a little while ago, Please leave a review if you think I should continue with it, thanks to anyone supporting me and making me a better writer.**


	2. Memory File: Enemies

NMS Memory File 1:

I have successfully infiltrated the city, it was remarkably easy, compared to escaping G.U.N, I have seen The hedgehog again, he has grown a little in prowess, since I last saw him, and there are multiple other creatures I have never seen before, it appears he has a team of his own. I haven't seen the whole team yet, but I have already hacked into their meagre security system and learned their names, and profiles, there was limited data, but I could gather information on some of these "Freedom Fighters," besides, The Hedgehog and Miles Prower, there are:

Antoine D'Coolette who is experienced with a blade, but no threat to me in combat,

their leader, who I previously assumed to be The Hedgehog, is in fact the princess of the kingdom, Sally Acorn, She relies on physical combat and is agile, not dangerous, but, she does have talent in organizing their attacks, which could prove bothersome.

Next on the list is a fellow mechanic who goes by the name Rotor and the nickname, "Boomer, with intelligence in mechanics that possibly surpasses Miles' intuition, he has a fascination with heavy weaponry, possibly dangerous,

Bunnie Rabbot, Half machine, fast and powerful, possible threat, I couldn't gather more data as the guardian of Knothole, an A.I. that responds to the codename "Nicole" Large threat. Almost detected my presence, I believe she has suspicions now of my presence, she is a powerful A.I. I will give her that.

A side note, I will find a way to monitor their movements when they go on missions, perhaps I will plant a bug on the Tornado or the Freedom Fighter Special.

NMS out

 **I think I'll leave the rest of this story in this format, like it? Either way, I also need ideas for when this story takes place, any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for leaving any suggestions on the story.**


	3. Memory File: The First Brother

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Oh! Uhh, is this thing on?" A purposely irritating and nasally Salamander asked, to the recording camera. "Uhh, Okay, so, this is the test of my, uhh, Flying camera… Vlog? I-I heard that "vlogs" are basically-" He cut himself off, seemingly hearing something, turning his head towards the back top corner of his little house. He nodded as his frills, blue and white scales and whole body seemed to melt away into a bright silver metallic sheen. The liquid metal re-shaped itself into a robot with smooth metal plates and spines on his arms that somewhat resembled sleeves, "Finally, that irritating AI can't watch me anymore." He muttered, snapping his razor-sharp metallic claws as the camera began to rise.

"NMS Log, Number: Two, I will be using this invisibility enhanced stealth drone to follow me on my excursions. It has been two months and sixteen days since I last reported, I apologize, to whoever this may concern, including myself, for that annoying person I have adopted, it was a mistake on my part, but I cannot remedy it, so you will have to bear with me, for now." He explained, standing and pacing around his room, before lifting the poster of the Freedom Fighters hung on the wall, he turned towards the camera, "My persona, which I dubbed "Simon", is a fan of the Freedom Fighters, I am simply showing the part." He explained, as his fingers melded into the keyhole, which was the only way to unlock it. He extracted an ornate vial which contained what appeared to be shifting, sentient shadows. "Behold, an entity I have discovered with properties immensely close to The Source of All." NMS explained, as the drone hovered, circling the vial, examining It from every angle. "You will be the first beings to observe the test run" he explained, gesturing towards the emerging metal sonic shell, "I discovered this from a battlefield from the Freedom fighters, I reassembled this destroyed machine, without it's master control chip and it's power source, I believe this unique liquid can function as a substitute power source, I have rigged this broken Metal Sonic with adapters capable of draining energy matching this liquids frequency, watch closely, now." He ordered whoever was watching the documentary.

He slowly and carefully, lowering the vial into the machine. A second passed, a moment, a minute, eventually, a finger twitched there, a foot tapped on the ground, slowly, shadowy smoke seeped from the joints of the machine, wrapping itself around the robot that clenched it's fists and drawing it's limbs into itself,, before suddenly throwing itself to the ground, it's engine sputtered and spun in jagged and twitchy circles it's internal functions made a sound that severely resembled growling, the shell floated off of the ground, it's eyes flickering to life, the iris appearing red at first before a toxic green seeped into dominance, like a poison stuck in a liquid, seeped into the LED's, it landed, stumbling as NMS actually stepped forward this time, catching the convulsing subject. It's head fell limp, despite the head having been firmly propped up. The machine finally spoke, in an eerily smooth voice, "… … Seriously? A hedgehog, again? No, this is…" It asked, feeling the spines on it's head and examining it's claws. "Greetings, Metal Despair, welcome to consciousness." NMS said, "End of Memory log, Number: two. /span/p


End file.
